


avalanche

by kngysng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!Mingi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Meltdown, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kngysng/pseuds/kngysng
Summary: It's been one of those days where existing has been too much for Mingi.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> a little shoutout: a while ago i read this fic, [unrooted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451971) by humanbehavior, and was inspired to write some atz autism fic of my own! enjoy

Mingi itches. It's been one of those days where existing has been too much. Practice had started out okay this morning, but it quickly went downhill and suddenly, Mingi found himself wanting to escape. Usually he could, for a moment or two. He could slip out to the bathroom and calm his mind before it became too overwhelmed. 

But today, they were going through new choreo with an instructor and there was no time for breaks. So Mingi had to fight. He fought through the haze that threatened to take over his head, and ignored how every single cell in his body was screaming _too much, too much_. Too much light, too much noise, too much concentration, too much socializing.

Maybe Mingi should have spoken up. The boys wouldn't have minded. But he wasn't sure if the instructor would have been so understanding. 

So now, Mingi's reached this point - being close to tears during the entire ride home, his skin on fire and his head throbbing.

Home feels so far away. The ride is going on forever. All he wants is to curl up in bed with his blanket, away from the rest of the world. He wants to stop feeling so much. 

_Get out the car, get out the car._ Mingi suddenly grabs the door handle, twisting and pulling on it and shoving all his weight against it. It won't open - his door always has the child safety lock activated for times like these - and it frustrates him.

"We're almost home, Mingi," Hongjoong soothes. He's sat next to Mingi, because he always responds best to him. They had all noticed how on edge Mingi was at the end of practice, but especially Hongjoong. He knows him well.

Mingi doesn't stop with the door handle. It's pissing him off, how it won't open. Little gasps of frustration begin to escape from him, and tears tickle the corners of his eyes. Out, out, out. He wants - no, _needs_ to get out. He needs to be safe. It's too much. Mingi kicks his feet against the floor of the car, and cries out.

"We're nearly home," Hongjoong repeats, in a soft, quiet voice. The rest of the car has gone silent, knowing not to add on to Mingi's distress. "Just another light and a turn."

Another light and a turn. Mingi mentally repeats it to himself over and over, trying to hold onto the last bit of sanity he has before completely losing it. He rocks back and forth in his seat with his hands covering his face. Hongjoong continues to speak, gently talking Mingi through the rest of the drive. He tells him when they reach the light - which is green so thankfully, there's no waiting - and then the turn off onto their street. Mingi uncovers his face when he feels the car turning. He can see the building their dorm is in a little ways down. That, and the soothing energy Hongjoong has been giving him helps calm Mingi down just a bit. 

Yunho is the first to get out of the car so he opens Mingi's door for him. Hongjoong coaxes him out - as much as Mingi wants to move, he has a hard time transitioning and it takes a moment for him to get going. Once he is out of the car and into the open air though, he _finally_ feels like he can breathe. He just stands there and looks up into the night sky as the tension from his body releases.

Hongjoong stays with him as the other boys go ahead into the building. "Feeling better?" he asks, brushing his fingertips along Mingi's arm.

Mingi tests his voice. "A little," he answers. That's about all he can get out. Verbalizing is difficult after such a long day.

Now that the peak of Mingi's mini meltdown is over with, exhaustion is starting to catch up with him and the urge to be in bed comes back. He grabs Hongjoong's hand. "Going inside," he says.

The two of them head in and go up to their floor. Once they're in the dorm, Mingi makes a beeline to his room, which he's grateful to have all to himself now during times like these.

Hongjoong helps Mingi undress until all that's left is his shorts. He climbs into his bed and wraps himself into his thick weighted quilt - and he melts. He's finally _safe_. There's nothing but himself and the soothing pressure from the quilt. Peace washes over him. His mind and body relaxes. 

Mingi whines in content. Hongjoong smiles fondly at him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He runs a few fingers through Mingi's hair, playing with the strands and it sends a pleasant warmth down Mingi's spine. He knows Hongjoong will sit here for as long as Mingi wants him to, even though he would probably love to go shower or get something to eat. He's so good.

Any of the other boys would do the same, but it's different with Hongjoong. He's Mingi's person.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments are appreciated :)


End file.
